Satisfaction
by torichtmond
Summary: After a hard case Barba and Rollins need to let the frustration go...


**I do not own the characters. A Special thanks again to grassysvu67, my excellent beta-reader!**

**Story includes a detailed sex scene.**

Rafael closed the case file and sighed. It has been a hard case; the victim broke down on the stand. So it wasn't actually surprising that he didn't win but it always hit him hard. And the detectives had fight hard too, to convict the perp. Not a long time ago he got angry for losing- it ruined his reputation- but he could move on. But now working at Sex Crimes changed a lot. First he still just saw the winning-losing thing but now he saw different things: Destroyed lives. Crying victims. Hurt people. He didn't want to admit it but the victims now got to him in a way. Even though he would never tell anyone.

He got up and grabbed his jacket as he heart the door opening. Rollins entered his office. She looked as devastated as he did. "I just brought you the last files." She said and wanted to leave.

Rafael wanted to say so many things. He wanted to know if the victim would be or if she be able to get past it. Part of him wanted to ask Rollins if she was okay but something stopped him. All he manged was a simple thanks.

At the door, Rollins turned again and told him: "You know, it wasn't your fault. We did everything we could."

"I know…it just…is frustrating."

Rollins took a long look at him and then answered: "That's why most people don't stay at Sex Crimes very long. After a while you just want to shoot someone in the head…" Rollins cringed a bit when she heard herself saying it and quickly looked at Rafael. He looked at her irritated. He never allows himself to even think about stuff like that.

"Well anyway, I could use a drink. You joining, Barba?"

"Actually I got a scotch here in my mini-fridge I wanted to kill today."

Rollins raised an eyebrow: "Your _mini-fridge_?"

He smirked at her and poured her a glass. "I'm full of surprises."

"Another one?" Rafael asked and Rollins stood up and went around his desk with her glass. The last ten minutes- where they finished their first glass- was a little awkward. They'd never spent so much time together alone, and if they were drinking they were always in Livs or Nicks company. When he reached for her glass their fingers touched. It was just a second but Rollins felt a tickle like an electrical shock going thru her arm. He didn't seem to noticed so Rollins got even more ashamed as she blushed. " Man, it's really hot in here", she said as she went straight to a window to open it. She mentally kicked herself for what she just said. _Hot? Really?_

She couldn't deny that at first sight she found Barba really attractive. How he came to them with his damn smirk and said "Captain…take your daughters to work day?" As he shook her hand she had to look away. But later the attraction disappeared, he was a little too emotionless for her.

But here she was, standing at the window and trying to pull herself together while wondering if Barba did notice something.

Rafael swallowed hard and nipped at his glass. He saw exactly how Rollins cringed a little at their touch and how she blushed. He was a little unsure since he never let feelings in before, he always valued being a professional around his colleagues.

"You uhm…you're okay?"

"Oh yeah I just needed some air…but maybe it is better when I leave now." She rushed over to him to give him back the glass and as she stood in front of him he started: "Maybe…"

They stared at each other. Rafael could feel his heart pound in his chest. He was convinced Amanda could hear it too. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He saw everything in her eyes- her intelligence, her passion, her fear, her disappointment, and her curiosity.

The counselor's glance was so intensive that she forgot to breathe. His eyes were so green, she could feel his warmth and she could smell him. Not his cologne, it was gone by now, his pure natural smell. It was manly. Rollins put her sleeves down so he couldn't see her goose bumps. But he sensed it. He sensed everything, "_God damn it, Barba_", she thought.

Neither of them could've said who moved first but suddenly their lips crashed together. It was a harsh and hectic kiss and Rollins pulled away to take a breath. Rafael let his eyes wander over her well-formed curves, raised his eyebrows and gave her his little smile. Suddenly she pushed him against the wall and, not letting him go, kissed him hard. He was surprised. Usually he was the one who had the control. But he couldn't resist to just let it happen, Rollins pressed her body against him, pinned him. One of his hands grabbed the back of her head tousling her hair, the other hand wandered down her back. He wasn't brave enough to try to get any further down. Yet.

Rollins stepped back. She stuttered: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…I don't know what came into me!" Looking him in the eyes was impossible.

But he just grabbed her shoulders and now pushed _her_ against the wall. "Shhh…don't talk. Enjoy" She stiffened in shock and didn't respond. Immediately he stopped. Working at Sex Crimes made him totally aware that every inappropriate move could be devastating. Rafael gave her an pleading look. "It's alright, I just didn't expect it" was her response what got out Barbas smirk again.

While kissing, Rollins couldn't move very much. She wanted- no _needed_- to explore his body, wanted to feel every part of it in her hands. But his body exhumed her, his hands were faster and harder than hers. They found her blouse and ripped it open, gently touched her perfect breasts. Then they went further, down her belly to her jeans. She was a little afraid. What if she screwed up? Said or did the wrong things? Rafael noticed her hesitation and gently stroke her cheek with his thumb "Is that okay for you?" Unable to speak she nodded.

"Don't worry you'll like it. I know how to handle…it."

_"Arrogant as always" _she thought. She had have sex with a few men but even though some of them were good, no one blew her away. Some knew where to touch but hadn't the right "technique" or finished too fast.

At the same time, Rafael was ignoring his inner voice that reminded him of his professionalism. The always-by-the-book lawyer was gone.

Rafael lifted her up and sat her on his desk standing now between her legs. He wasn't thinking anymore just letting himself go. Shivering he felt Rollins struggling with his belt and then he felt her touch in his boxers. If she was surprised about his pink and green striped underwear she didn't show it. The attention seemed elsewhere anyway.

Rollins felt his erection in her hands but her touch didn't prevent him to explore her parts. His touches were rough but loving and he quickly found her clit. He pressed his thumb against it and she couldn't withhold a groan. Hearing that, he smirked again. Two of his fingers found the way inside her and his movements were like sweet torture. The humiliating part was that he stared at her the whole time. He watched exactly her reactions and of course she was enjoying what he was doing to her. "Stop watching me" she grumbled.

"Not a chance", he responded, as he pulled his throbbing erection out of his pants. He moved it close to her and saw the fire in her eyes. He knew she was ready.

He pulled her to the edge of his desk to have a better angle to hit _the_ spot. Slowly he moved in her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Rollins needed him now fast and hard so she crossed her legs behind his back to make things easier. Then it happened. His movements inside her has been testing so far and now she knew why: he was looking for something. And he found it at that very moment and she slipped a little scream. No lover ever found so perfectly a position to hit _the_ spot. Actually no one ever bothered to really please her besides monotonously bounce as soon as they were inside her. Now Barba moved faster stroking _the_ spot over and over again, faster and harder. Rollins lost it and didn't try to hide her groaning anymore while Barba didn't make a sound. At least he stopped watching her because he was kissing her neck now, one hand on her breast, one hand going down her back. Every touch, every move was perfectly planned and placed.

Rafael felt the warmth and pressure around his penis. It was all that he needed. He let out a low moan and came hard.

They lay sweating and hard breathing there, not moving, no words on their lips.

Rafael knew he gave her something excellent and Rollins knew it too, what made her feel vulnerable.

They also both knew that it mainly happened because of the anger and disappointment over the lost case. They wanted to forget. They wanted to feel.

Clearing her throat Rollins got up and got dressed again. But he was faster, just zipping his pants, now grabbed his jacket, gave her a last smirk and went out of the door. Leaving her alone, Rollins was left with only her thoughts.


End file.
